The Wayward
by HeadUpHeartStrong
Summary: Harry Potter has a younger brother, who survived Voldemort too. Then, before anyone could find the second son of Lily and James Potter, he disappeared, never to be seen again by the Wizarding world. That is, until fourteen years later Dumbledore and Sirius collected him from Camp Half-Blood and showing him his true identity. His name? Percy Jackson. T for language. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Exposure

**This may be slightly AU and OCC because J.K Rowling hasn't teamed up with Rick Riordan… yet - well, not to my knowledge, anyway. The chronological order may have changed, so I apologize for that slip-up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**No One's P.O.V**

**Chapter 1**

"**Y**ou're bloody joking!"

"I assure you." Dumbledore said, the everlasting twinkle was still held in the Headmasters blue orbs. "I am quite serious... Sirius."

"But... we may have misheard." Arthur Weasley suggested weakly looking rather pale at the sudden news.

"What I said was quite clear." Dumbledore stated, a small frown which adorned his wrinkled face. "However, I assume it came as a big shock to hear such news so I shall repeat it once more."

"Everyone in this room are the only living people who know of his existence, except of course Lily's remaining Muggle family and Alastair Moody. That Harry Potter has a brother whom we all believed to be dead." Dumbledore began, solemnly. "Lily and James did not advertise his birth because they were already in hiding for the reason that is Voldemort, therefore only a selected few knew of the boy."

"What about Pettigrew?" Lupin growled, anger and hurt evident in his tone.

Sirius spat on the floor hearing the traitors name and received a slight, withering glare from Molly Weasley.

"He never knew of the boy as he didn't visit the Potters for a month, obviously ridden with guilt at his betrayal." Dumbledore proclaimed, trying to sympathies with both Lupin and Sirius.

Both Lupin and Sirius scoffed at that.

"I must ask, has Harry been made aware of his brother's existence?" Dumbledore questioned, altering his moon shaped spectacles and the subject.

"I haven't said a thing." Molly shook her head.

"Nor have I." Arthur said.

"He's never mentioned anything." Sirius and Lupin answered simultaneously.

"Good, I doubt Petunia told him anything as she never spoke of Harry's parents since they possessed magical abilities." Dumbledore sighed.

"She was jealous wasn't she, Dumbledore?" Arthur asked, quietly.

"Indeed, she was." The Headmaster nodded. "We do not want to add any more deaths - especially family - to Harry's conscience regardless of the fact his brother did not die."

"But, Dumbledore." Lupin said, skeptically. "How can this be? He's _supposed_ to be dead."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can only presume he survived the way young Harry did, however, how he ended up in the United States at the age of two weeks old is beyond me. Nevertheless I do have some theories."

"Which are?" Sirius demanded, impatient.

"Lily could have Apparated her youngest son and then intended to do the same thing to Harry but was too late." Dumbledore suggested. "But she could have used Floo Powder as an alternative."

The room, paled at a new thought. "You don't think he was taken then?"

"By Voldemort?" Dumbledore frowned in consideration.

"No, by a Garden Gnome!" Sirius snapped, irritably.

"Again, I am not sure on this particular information, but may we be enlightened once we found him." Dumbledore began. "According to my sources, Voldemort is interested in the boy - even more so then Harry."

"So, we could be too late?!" Molly demanded.

"No." Dumbledore stated firmly. "He has not been around magic like ours since he was... misplaced."

"I don't understand." Lupin voiced his and the other Orders thoughts.

Dumbledore shook his head diminishing the Werewolf's question. "Nor do I; however he could be endangered as we speak. And not only from Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters but from others around him."

"You mean, like." Molly swallowed. "Muggles?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am afraid I can't answer that, my dear because I do not know."

"Don't you know anything?" Lupin snarled.

"What I know should suffice." Dumbledore said, calmly.

"But how did you find out, then?" Sirius pushed on.

"I have been informed by my sources." Dumbledore admitted. "But the real question is how Voldemort found out about him."

"He is searching for weapons to win this war, You-Know-Who." Arthur said in a low voice. "How do we know the boy's not one of them?"

"Arthur!" Molly exclaimed, mortified at her husband's question. "He is only a boy!"

"So is Harry, Molly." Arthur said grimly, "But he has proven to be very powerful."

"I agree with Arthur." Dumbledore said, but added hastily once he received a glare from Molly. "To some extent."

"Hang on." Sirius said. "You believe that this _child_; _Lily_ and _James'_ youngest son; _Harry's_ brother is going to be used as a weapon in an upcoming war?!"

"It's hard to say." Dumbledore answered, diplomatically.

"But that's why your collecting the boy, isn't it?" Lupin growled. "So you can use him as a weapon against Voldemort before he does. To put this boy in the middle of a war about a world he has no clue exists!"

"I admit." Dumbledore said. "It is beneficial that we are finding out about the boy when we are on the brink of war but if there was no war, I would still want to collect the boy, so don't mistake my intentions."

"Beneficial!" Molly spluttered. "Beneficial!"

"How old is he?" Sirius asked, angrily.

"He is three days shy of his fourteenth birthday." Dumbledore said.

"He's thirteen?" Lupin cried. "And you want to put a thirteen year old at the centre of a war where people can kill him! And Merlin knows how many enemies Harry has got on top of Lily and James' foes!"

"He won't be able to defend himself, Dumbledore." Arthur pointed out. "You'd be setting the boy up to get killed."

"You underestimate this boy, my friends." The knowing twinkle was back in his blue eyes. "He does have quite a few tricks up his sleeves because of his birthright. I am entirely sure he can defend himself."

"And I expect he will be going to Hogwarts, Dumbledore." Molly said, almost sternly; her anger against Dumbledore vanishing.

The Headmaster gave an amused smile. "I am more than happy to welcome him into Hogwarts but his lack of Wizardry will be an issue since I can't place him with the First years nor with Fourth years but that we'll be discussed later."

"Yeah is lack of Wizardry will be an issue once you bloody put the boy in a Wizarding War." Lupin grumbled but Dumbledore chose to ignore his comment.

"Once we go and collect the boy I was hoping he would be able to stay here." Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"Absolutely." Sirius agreed. "But what about his… adopted family?"

"His adopted mother, Sally Jackson, died almost two years ago." Dumbledore informed however he became quite serious at the next piece of information. "But he continues to live with his step-father who is less than… pleasant."

"How so?" Lupin demanded.

"That is not my place to say." Dumbledore's spark returned to his eyes. "You're more than welcome to ask him once we collect the boy."

"'We'?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I had indeed planed to ask Sirius whether he would like to accompany me to New York, United States, America." Dumbledore declared.

"Me? Why?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "After all, being locked up all summer I expect it would be quite lovely to stretch your legs. But if you do not wish to come, alas there is nothing I can do."

"No!" Sirius exclaimed, indignantly. "I want to come. But why not Harry?"

"Harry does not know of his brother yet and I have arranged to tell him after his hearing but until then no one is to speak of this unless to a confirmed Alastair Moody as he already contains knowledge of the boy. Understood?" Dumbledore affirmed, his expression unreadable.

Everyone nodded and they basked in silence until Molly said, "When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Sirus leapt to his feet and the sudden news.

"I may need a minute or two to get dressed." Sirius said, eager to get out of Grimmauld Place was written on his face. "I've got to look my best."

"Well I suppose it is quite fitting." The Headmaster mused at Sirius' joke. "He is, after all, named after you."

"What is he called, Dumbledore?" Lupin asked, slightly amused at Sirius' antics.

"James Sirius Potter was his rightful christened name by James and Lily." Dumbledore announced. "But now, as he was adopted by Sally Jackson at the age of three weeks, I believe the boy is commonly known as **Perseus Jackson**."

DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN!

**So, what do you guys think? I know it was really short but I hate it when you skip to different places during a chapter unless it's a flash back or 'flash forward' which I just made up.**

**On an entirely different note, if you really love Percy Jackson than check out these brilliant authors:**

**dnrl,**

**ncalkins,**

**Pluto's Daughter 11,**

**Innorverse,**

**TheseusLives,**

**Liana Legaspi,**

**Anaklusmos14, **

**These authors are amazing and should be known more so give them a read and I promise you, you won't be disappointed with their remarkable stories.**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	2. Exchange Student

**I've might of borrowed some teeny, tiny details from J.K. Rowling but, let's face it, I'm not good at writing details or anything Harry Potter so I apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Harry's P.O.V**

**Chapter 2**

"**W**elcome to Grimmauld Place!"

Tonks slapped Harry on the back before scurrying after the rest of his 'rescue party' down the shadow infested corridor.

A cobwebby, crystal chandelier that hung from the cracked ceiling. Old fashioned gas lamps gave little light that kept flickering. The carpet was old and dusty and foot prints were etched into the filth. Paint was peeling of the walls and revealed moldy plaster and blackened portraits that aged over time hung crooked.

Harry followed, warily. His hand on his wand just in case he needed to protect himself. He found the others in and a hall slightly bigger than the corridor. There were hurried footsteps and Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, emerged from the door of the far end of the hall, looking pale but brightened considerately at the sight of Harry.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. "It's lovely to see you! You look a bit peaky- hungry I bet. But you'll have to wait for dinner, I'm afraid."

Mrs. Weasley turned to the group of Wizards. "He is back with the boy, the meetings already started."

There were excited murmurs and they started to file through the door Mrs. Weasley had just come from. Harry went to follow Lupin and Tonks but Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"You can't go in Harry, the meetings only for the members of the Order." Mrs. Weasley steered Harry so he was facing the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. I have to hurry because I'm supposed to be in that meeting."

"Who's back? What boy?" Harry asked longing to follow through the door.

Mrs. Weasley looked hesitant for a moment, her foot on the first step, like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Has no one told you Harry?"

"No." Harry answered bitterly. "I haven't been told anything!"

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley muttered but continued up the stairs. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione will tell you everything."

Harry noticed she didn't sound sure but he followed her anyway.

"Here," Mrs. Weasley stopping on the second floor. "The first door on your right."

With that, she hurried off down stairs leaving Harry to face the grim hallway. He did as he was asked and crossed the hall into the bedroom.

For a split second Harry saw two twin beds before he felt what it was like to be blind. A mob of bush hair blocked his vision and arms were hugging him, squeezing the air out of his lungs. It was Hermione; she had thrown herself onto Harry in bone crushing hug.

"Hermione." Harry saw Ron grinning through the bushy hair. "Let him breath."

Harry noticed that Ron had grown a couple inches but his flaming red hair and freckles were the same.

"We've got so much to tell you, Harry!" Hermione was beaming as she let go of him. "And you've got to tell us about the Dementors."

"Yeah, mate." Ron closed the door. "There's a lot you need to know."

"Good," Harry said hotly. "I've been locked up all summer; I have a right to know what's going on."

Before Harry knew, he was shouting. "I SAW VOLDEMORT COME BACK! I FOUGHT HIM!"

"We know Harry." Hermione said earnestly. "But we haven't been told much either, apart from the conversations we picked up on the extendable ears-"

"The what?" Harry interrupted.

Ron smiled proudly. "Fred and George's invention, really handy too, but we've had to hide them Mum's already threatened to throw them away. So we haven't heard anything useful in a while."

"But what do you know?" Harry pressed.

"The Order's been tailing some well known Death Eaters." Ron shrugged. "They keep on talking about guarding something. I don't know, but guard duty is a big issue."

"The Order keeps on talking about this American exchange student." Hermione cut in, a thin layer of curiosity in her voice.

"Exchange student?" Harry exclaimed, incredulously. "With all the stuff Voldemort's doing and their talking about an exchange student!"

"He's from America." Hermione offered weakly. "They're probably trying to get American Wizards and Witches to join our cause."

"I didn't know there were Wizards and Witches in the States." Ron shrugged.

"There isn't, or well… there isn't supposed to be." Hermione chewed her lip. "I have never read anything about a Witches or Wizarding School in America."

"But what good is one Wizard supposed to make." Harry shouted, angrily. "And a student? One student can't go up against Voldemort!"

"Why not, you did?" Ron shrugged. "But apparently it's a big deal, ya know? He's staying here and The Orders been gossiping about him for days, saying how they've got a massive advantage."

With two loud cracks, Fred and George - Ron's twins elder brothers - appeared out of thin air scaring Hermione who let out a small yelp. "Stop doing that." Hermione said faintly.

"Harry!" George beamed. "We thought it was you we heard shouting."

"Yeah," Fred grinned, identically to George. "You need to let that anger out, can't keep it bottled up inside."

"Hey guys." Harry greeted. "You passed the Apparition test, then?

"With distinction." George smirked. "But seriously, Harry."

"You're clogging up our reception." Fred held up a piece of string that led to the landing.

"I thought you were hiding them?" Ron asked, confused.

"How could we not?" Said Fred. "There's a major meeting downstairs."

"Yeah," George agreed. "The American has just arrived with Sirius."

"How did you tell?" Hermione questioned. "We're not aloud anywhere near the meetings."

"Ginny caught a glance at him, hurrying after Crookshanks." Fred said. "Beaten up badly too. Ginny said he had a black eye, split lip, broken nose and was bleeding badly."

"Did you say Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, apparently he went to collect the American with Dumbledore." George explained. "I don't get what the big deal is with this guy."

Harry opened his mouth, but got interrupted by the door opening and a mane of red hair darted in. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed - Ron's younger sister. "I knew it was your voice."

"Anything knew?" Fred asked, hopefully.

"Two things actually." Ginny grimaced. "Mum's put an Imperturbable Charm on the door so we can't use the Extendable Ears anymore."

Fred and George looked crestfallen at the sudden news.

"And the other thing?" Ron asked, impatient.

"Before Mum charmed the door, I heard someone suggest that the Exchange should join The Order." Ginny crossed her arms, not impressed on the new piece of information.

Like expected, the room went into an uproar.

"That's not fair!" Ron cried. "We can't join."

"I should be the one who's joining!" Harry yelled anger burned through his veins.

"Yeah, but we're of age!" The twins exclaimed.

It took five minutes until the room cooled down and the anger circling Harry's bloodstream deflated.

"How old is he." Hermione asked, once everyone was silent. She too, Harry noticed, looked furious of being left out.

"That's the thing." Ginny sighed, "he looks about my age, maybe younger. I don't know!"

"The order won't even let _us_ know anything!" George motioned to Fred and himself. "We're of age." Fred said, indignantly.

"Maybe's he's a Death Eater." Ron suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, not everyone is a Death Eater!"

"Come off it." Fred said. "Ginny said the kid was her age."

"It never hurts to check."

"What would Voldemort want with him anyway?" Harry questioned, ignoring the winces at the name 'Voldemort'. "He'll be in his fourth year, doubt that will do any good."

"Alliance with these so called 'American Wizards'," Hermione sounded irritable.

Harry shared a small grin with Ron, Hermione hated not knowing, but more than anything she didn't like to be proven wrong on facts. They were her specialty. But, despite that, Harry hated that a boy, no older than Ginny was able to access all of The Orders secrets.

Harry cursed himself for being a bit arrogant, but, it should be him. He should be in the meeting with the Order, knowing what's going on. After all, Harry was the one that got the Philosophers Stone; he was the one who defeated the Basilisk and Riddle. Harry was the one who fought off all those Dementors; he was the one who won the Tri Wizard Tournament. And, Harry was the one who saw Voldemort return!

Harry gave a slight thought to the boy who was sitting with the Order, talking about Voldemort's next move - Harry didn't like being prejudiced - but, what he went through over the years trumps whatever the boy have faced. Voldemort wasn't interested in America, anyway (not to Harry's knowledge).

_You don't know a lot_, a voice admitted in the back of Harry's head that irritated him.

But, Voldemort was trying to go after the Wizarding community in England; Harry even doubted if there was a community of Wizards and Witches in America.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by footsteps ringing down the hall, creaking their way to Harry's room.

"Uh oh." Fred tugged the Extendable Ear and Apparated out of his room, George followed his suit. Seconds later Mrs. Weasley appeared at the door.

"The meetings over, so you can come down and have some dinner." Mrs. Weasley affirmed. "Everyone wants to see you Harry and we have someone we want to introduce to you."

Ron shot Harry a look. Harry nodded. Now he could get some real answers.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed Mrs. Weasley down to the dining room which wasn't any better than the rest of the house, except it was cleaner, Harry noted.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, walking over to where his godfather sat and took a seat beside him.

"Harry. You've arrived." Sirius sounded as equally happy and relieved to see him as Harry was.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Harry asked, eager to get some answers.

Harry had Sirius's full attention now. "I'm not sure if Dumbledore said anything, but-"

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley cut him off sharply. "He's too young."

"What?" Harry demanded, a little offended.

"He has a right to know, Molly." Sirius said coldly.

"Like you thought _he_ had a right to know?" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. "We can't just bring him here without telling him what he's getting in with!"

"They're both just boys!" Mrs. Weasley argued, hotly, throwing her hands up in anger.

"Yet they've been through more than the Order has put together!" Sirius stood up.

"Sirius sit down." Lupin said, "and Molly we're only telling Harry what he needs to know, like-"

"The exchange student from America?" Fred jumped in. George nodded in agreement.

Mrs. Weasley froze, her mouth open slightly as if she was about to argue back. "How did you know that?" She whirled; facing the twins a suspicious look covered her face.

"That doesn't matter." Harry cut in, seeing the panicked expression on the twin's faces. "But, I want to know! If this exchange student knows everything, then so do I!"

"He doesn't know everything." Mrs. Weasley disagreed. "Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to him before _Sirius_ could tell him anymore." Harry heard the extra emphasis on Sirius, in an accusing tone.

"Dumbledore's here?" Harry felt a lump of white hot anger expand in his chest, his voice giving away his bitterness.

"Yes." Lupin looked reproachful. "But, that's not the point; we should just tell Harry what he needs to know."

"Us too." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"No absolutely not." Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"You can't stop them Molly." Lupin said. "They're of age."

"Ok, fine." Mrs. Weasley bitterness showed. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione. Out!"

"What?!" Ron yelled. "Harry's going to tell me and Hermione everything, anyway. Won't you Harry?"

Ron looked at Harry confidently and Harry almost wanted to say he wouldn't. "Absolutely."

A look of triumph crossed Ron's and Hermione's face.

"Alright," cried Mrs. Weasly, anger and defeat crossing her face. "Ginny, go to your room."

Ginny didn't go quietly and Harry commended her for that, but made a mental note to tell Ginny everything later. Harry knew what it was like to be kept in the dark because he was 'young'.

Harry turned to Sirius and Lupin. "So what's going on?"

"We think," Sirius gestured to everyone in the room. "That Voldemort is trying to build up his army, he's recruiting Witches and Wizards; creatures of all sorts."

"That's why you need the exchange student." Hermione stated. "You're what an alliance with American Wizards and Witches."

Lupin nodded. "Partially. If we get the boy on our side he will have many allies that can help, that's why we have been trying to convince a lot of people that Voldemort's back."

"That's good isn't it?" Harry questioned, a small weight felt like it was being lifted of his chest. "To put them on guard."

"Extremely." Sirius said. "But it's proving difficult..."

"Why?"

"I am, after all." Sirius gave a hollow laugh. "A mass murderer and the Ministry's got a huge bounty on my head."

"What about the other members?" Harry asked.

"They have managed to recruit some," Lupin admitted. "Tonks was too young to fight last time but she's joined the Order. So have Kingsley Shacklebolt, it's beneficial to have Aurours on our side."

Harry felt a spurt of hope.

"Tonks dear," Mrs. Weasley appeared through the doorway. "Can you please go get Percy?"

"Percy's here?" George seemed outraged.

"Percy?" Ron snarled. "Percy's a git!"

"I didn't realize I was such a bad person." A heavy American accent said from behind Harry.

**Again, sorry this was so short but - I promise - the next chapter will be longer. But I need a vote:**

**How is Harry supposed to act when he finds out about his knew brother?**

**Excited/Happy **

**Or**

**Indifferent**

**Or**

**He doesn't like Percy much.**

**Leave your votes in your reviews, please. Thank you!**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	3. Graveyard

**I admit, I like the idea that Percy has an alter ego, like in Chaos Fanfictions where he is known as Alpha or Omega etc. That's why I gave the identity of Percy Jackson actually being James Sirius Potter (Harry's younger brother). Don't ask me why I made Percy younger than Harry, it'll just confuse you.**

***!*Warning : This chapter may cause confusion to the dim-witted*!***

**If you have any questions state in your reviews please, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Chapter 3**

_"What is he called, Dumbledore?" Lupin asked, slightly amused at Sirius' antics._

_"James Sirius Potter was his rightful christened name by James and Lily." Dumbledore announced. "But now, as he was adopted by Sally Jackson at the age of three weeks, I believe the boy is commonly known as __**Perseus Jackson**__."_

**P**ercy Jackson sat on the top of Half-Blood Hill, thoughts of his Mom plaguing his mind.

Overlooking Camp, Percy had his back leaning on Thalia's pine tree and his sword - Riptide - was thrown next to where he sat, just in arms reach. He was supposed to be on patrol duty, confirming monsters couldn't pass into his camp and so far none did. So instead, Percy made himself comfortable and let his mind wander over to the more depressing topics, pulling up wads of grass absentmindedly.

He missed his Mom.

There wasn't a single minute that went by that Percy didn't miss her.

The way she smiled and how her eyes gleamed with happiness. Or the way they changed from blue to green when she looked at the sea. Or her hugs that made Percy feel so loved. She was the nicest person in the whole world and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Percy smiled at the ground and a tear rolled down his cheek, it was two years since she sacrificed herself on the top of Half-Blood Hill to get him here. That was before all the myths and the monsters morphed into fact. And it felt like a lifetime ago.

He swept his raven black bangs out of his sea green eyes.

She deserved so much better than the life she had, it was just so unfair. Percy did feel a bit better when Poseidon confessed to Percy his Mom was in Elysium: where the Heroes dwell. She did deserve that.

Another tear fell.

Percy didn't live at camp all year round. His Mom did admit beforehand that she wanted Percy to be able to go to school and get an education. So he went and lived at his old apartment during the weekdays and went back to camp on the weekends.

The downside of the arrangement was Gabe.

He became more drunk since inheriting Percy's Mom's insurance money and became more violent. Whenever Percy was there he would end up with a split lip or a black eye for interrupting Gabe's poker game. But if his Mom was there she could make Gabe stop.

But it was worth the bruises, to go back and visit where her stuff was untouched. It was like a shrine.

"Percy, Chir- are you alright?" He looked up and saw Thalia.

She's been untree-erfied for three weeks and was still the talk of the camp. Like his Mom, Thalia also sacrificed herself on the hill, with every intention to die, but was saved by getting turned into a tree. So Percy respected her because of that.

"Yeah." Percy wiped away a tear with the back of his hand. "What's up?"

"Chiron wants you, immediately." Thalia looked reproachful but still had the badass Goth look that came with leather and eyeliner.

"What for?" Percy's throat was dry and scratchy

"I don't know. Chiron said I had to come and collect you." Thalia rolled her eyes. "I still don't know why Chiron couldn't send your girlfriend up here."

"Annabeth's not my girlfriend." Percy said hotly, his cheeks turning a rosemary pink at the thought.

"Ok, Percy." Thalia laughed and sped down the hill.

Percy huffed but picked up Riptide and began to follow Thalia down to the big house. But not before casting a short glance beyond the pine tree to the spot where his Mom had fallen because of the Minotaur.

Percy wiped away the last tear and jogged down the hill, turning Riptide back into pen form before he reached the big house where Chiron was waiting on the front porch. Chiron's white Stallion tail swished nervously as he looked upon the thirteen year old. His brown eyes held caution and concern as Percy advanced.

"You wanted to see me, Chiron?" Percy asked.

"I did, my boy." Chiron patted Percy on the shoulder. "There are some people, who would like to talk to you, Perseus."

Chiron motioned towards the Big House, moving out the way to let Percy pass.

"I didn't do it!" Percy exclaimed. "I swear, Chiron."

The centaur chuckled. "You haven't done anything, Percy. They just want to talk to you."

"Who are 'they'?" Percy asked casting a swift glance to the big house window.

"Why don't you go find out, my boy." Percy shrugged and made his way in the big house with Chiron on his heels.

Inside were two oddly dressed men (even by Percy's standards), sitting on the sofa. One looked ruggedly familiar and had long, unruly black hair that clung to his thin, pale frame. He had dark grey eyes that reminded Percy of Annabeth's eyes and looked to be in his mid-thirties. The other man was - Percy had to admit - was old. He had a long, wispy, white beard and dark blue robes and knowing blue eyes.

Once Percy entered the dark haired man stood up instantly.

"James." The man said quietly with an English accent, staring straight at Percy.

He stared at Percy with pain in his eyes.

Percy through a quick glance over his shoulder expecting to see a 'James' there but he was met by Chiron and Percy doubted the Man was calling Chiron that.

"My names Percy." Percy said, confusion shown on his face. "Jackson. Percy Jackson, not James."

"No." The man said with a knowing smirk. "It's James."

Percy gritted his teeth and shot a look at Chiron.

"I'm pretty sure I know my own name." Percy snapped.

"Sirius." The old guy warned, his voice laced with disapproval; he also had an English accent, too.

Percy recognized that kind of voice: he heard it from every teacher he had ever had (apart from Chiron of course). Every time he failed someone's expectations, when he got kicked out of every school he had ever been too.

"Sorry, my boy." The old guy apologized, sending a pointed look at (apparently) Sirius. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, pleased to meet you Mr. Jackson."

"And I am Sirius." Sirius returned to his place on the sofa.

"Sirius?" Percy was trying - and falling - to hide a smile. "Are you serious?"

"Yes James, I am." He retorted.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle. "Please excuse Sirius here, he knew your father."

"Poseidon?" Percy's smile quickly deflated. "Are you Gods too, 'cause I'm really, really bad at telling those types of things. But if you are, I'm kind of busy. So..."

Sirius grinned whilst Dumbledore's amusement showed on his face.

"No, we're not Gods." Dumbledore said kindly. "I'm sorry for the mistake but I was indeed talking about your other father."

Percy took a small step back, worry evident in his face. "Gabe? Because he's my step father, well... not anymore, not since... my m-mom... but I, I've still got a couple weeks of summer left and-"

Sirius sent a glare of disgust at the floor.

"No, my dear boy." Dumbledore shook his head his amused smile fading slightly. "We're talking about James Potter your father whom you're related to... slightly."

"But Poseidon's my father. He claimed me." Percy said hesitantly, bearing in mind he was still knew to all the Gods. "Right?"

"In retrospect, yes." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Before I give a long winded explanation on your heritage that I'm sure you are quite curious to know, I must tell you what you are."

"I'm a half-blood. I know that!" Percy exclaimed, not fully comprehending what Dumbledore was talking about.

Sirius gave him a dry smile. "You're a half-blood alright, James."

"Percy." The thirteen year old growled but quickly turned his attention back on Dumbledore.

"M'boy you are in fact a half blood but in two different ways." Dumbledore explained. "Half of you is a demigod but the other half of you is a Wizard."

"A Wizard?" Percy asked, confused. "From like, Oz?"

"Nothing of that sort, Percy." Dumbledore laughed. "Ask Chiron, he knows quite a lot about Wizards knowing that I and plenty others were his students."

"You?" Percy's jaw dropped. "You're a demigod?"

"A demigod son of Hecta at your service." Dumbledore gave him a lazy, one handed bow. "But that is very irrelevant."

"Yeah right." Sirius muttered.

"But you're so…"

"Old?" Dumbledore smiled. "I supposed I am."

Percy blushed, bashfully."It's just… many demigods don't live that long."

"I guess, I'm just lucky. And the fates must like me." Dumbledore said, the twinkle back in his blue orbs.

"But Wizards don't exists." Percy shook his head.

"Do the Gods exists, Percy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes…"

"Then why can't Witches and Wizards exists?" Dumbledore gave another knowing smile.

"They're descendants of Hecta or have been blessed by her." Chiron interrupted. "She made her own world in England where she could train those she had blessed with magical abilities."

Dumbledore nodded. "Your mother..."

"W-what does my M-mom have to do with this?" Percy asked his voice barely above a whisper, his happy mood instantly vanishing.

"I am sorry for your loss." Dumbledore said his voice full of remorse. "But you see my boy, Sally Jackson was not your birth Mother."

"Yes she was!" Percy snarled, jumping to his feet. "You talking a load of crap!"

"Percy." Chiron warned. "Hear them out."

"No!" Percy growled. "They're liars; both of them!"

"No we're not." Sirius said.

"Bullshit!" If looks could kill Sirius and Dumbledore would be six feet under by now.

"Perseus." Chiron said firmly. "Listen."

Percy glared at Chiron and folded his arms but made no move to retaliate.

"Anyway," Dumbledore began. "Twenty four years ago there were two students that attended Hogwarts an-"

"Hogwarts?" Percy asked his eyebrows raised. "Sounds like a disease for pigs."

Sirius's face broke into a grin despite the situation.

"As I was saying, the two students were called Lily Evans and James Potter. And throughout the years that they spent together Lily and James fell in love and years later they had a son called Harry James Potter. That is, what most people believe however, that doesn't make it true, my dear boy." Dumbledore explained. "Before Lily was even pregnant with her first son, she met a god called Poseidon and Poseidon fell instantly in love with Lily but discovered she was married. Consumed by love he turned into James Potter when the real James was out and… nine months later Harry James Potter was born."

"That means I have a half- brother?" Percy breathed. "An older one?"

"No and yes." Dumbledore said. "No he is not your half brother he is your full blooded brother."

"But I'm no-" Percy started to retaliate.

"Please, my boy." Dumbledore enquired. "Leave your questions till the end. As I was saying, something happened that forced them into hiding. You see, Percy not all witches and Wizards are good and this particular Wizard, Lord Voldemort-"

"Lord Moldy Shorts?" Percy snorted. "You guys have weird names."

"Voldemort." Dumbledore was slightly taken a back at Percy's attitude towards the darkest Wizard of all time. "He went to Hogwarts as well but grew up to be a very evil Wizard, the darkest the world has ever known. He began to recruit allies called Death Eaters."

"Who would want to eat death?" Percy asked, genuinely perplexed.

"They wouldn't, it's just a name to make them spread fear through their adversaries." Dumbledore chuckled. "And there was a prophecy that a boy born on the 31st of July would be his downfall. So Voldemort went looking for this boy and discovered Harry Potter he had planned to kill him but Lily and James found out and went into hiding. And once in hiding, Lily gave birth to another boy and named him James Sirius Potter. But James Potter wasn't the father, either."

"Well he was." Sirius cut in. "It's just… complicated."

"Two months after she had young Harry, Poseidon visited her once more in the form of James Potter. Lily still didn't know the difference. No one does, expect Sirius and myself and of course you, but I'm going of track." Dumbledore continued. "After that visit, Lily had another son nine months later James Sirius Potter Junior was born. Both, Harry and James are sons of Poseidon."

"And you think I'm there son?" Percy asked skeptically.

"No, we know you're their son." Sirius contradicted. "Believe it or not Junior."

"B-but… my names Percy Jackson, not James or Junior." Percy exclaimed, less confident than before. "Sally Jackson is… was my Mom. I'm a demigod: half human, half god and defiantly not half Wizard."

"Let them finish, Perseus." Chiron said. "And then pass judgment."

"Wait!" Percy held his hands up in a stop gesture. "This big prophecy that I keep hearing about everyone thought it was about me until Thalia came along, now everyone thinks it's about her."

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't see why that's relevant, Percy."

"It has something to do with the oldest demigod of the big three, right? Thalia's birthday is in a couple months." Percy guessed. "And, let's be hypothetical here. If I did have a brother, and if he's older than Thalia, won't the prophecy refer to him?"

Chiron stared at Percy, admiration in his chocolate brown eyes. "Annabeth doesn't give you enough credit."

"Thanks." Percy muttered, blushing. His eyes averted down.

Dumbledore opened his mouth and then closed it again. "No… Harry already has a prophecy to take part in, plus - this might seem very complicated but I will explain it to the best of my ability - Harry is more of a Wizard than a demigod because he used his Wizard powers first and vice versa for you, thus, giving Harry an entirely different fate."

Percy shook his head. Why was he playing along? They were changing his life, for the worse. Claiming that Sally Jackson was not his mother when she died to protect Percy. Percy had no full blooded brothers and he wasn't half Wizard!

"You may not believe it now." Chiron said kindly, almost reading his mind. "But let them finish their story."

"Thank you, Chiron." Dumbledore nodded towards the centaur. "Next, is the rather tragic part. Two weeks after their second soon was born Voldemort located them because of a traitor who we thought was their friend. He killed James Potter on sight with a killing curse, and found Lily and her two sons in their nursery."

Percy had no idea why but he was holding his breath. "What happened next?"

"Lily refused to move from in front of her sons and so Voldemort killed her. " Dumbledore admitted grimly.

Percy looked away from Dumbledore and gazed out of the window as tears threatened to spill. Lily reminded Percy of his Mom - she would always be Percy's Mom despite what Dumbledore and Sirius said. Being a Mother was not just about DNA but being there for her kid and Lily was certainly not there.

Percy instantly felt bad at that thought. _She died to protect you_, a little voice said in the back of his mind. _No, she died to protect her sons and I am not one of them,_ another voice retorted. _Sally Jackson - my mom - died to protect me!_

"Because Lily sacrificed her life for her two sons, Voldemort could not harm neither of her two boys and the killing curse rebounded off of Harry and Voldemort was defeated for the time being." Dumbledore continued after a brief silence.

"What happened to the two sons." Percy asked, still refusing to acknowledge that he was the second son.

"Harry was moved to live with his uncle and aunt on Lily's side who aren't magical at all." Sirius said aunt and uncle with so much venom a viper would have been jealous.

"And the youngest?" Percy asked.

"That night he disappeared, never to been seen again." Dumbledore smiled encouragingly. "Until today."

"I'm confused." Percy rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "Because Poseidon transformed into James and had two sons with Lily. Then they both would have Lily as a mother and James and Poseidon as their father. How does that work?"

"It just does." Sirius shrugged.

Percy didn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

Poseidon was Percy's only father and Sally Jackson was always his mother right from the start. So why would they make up an insane story? Was this just someone's cruel idea of a sick joke?

"Look." Percy stood up. "I am sorry what happened to Lily and James, but you've got the wrong guy."

"Is your birthday on the 18th of August?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Percy suddenly felt defensive.

"And you turn fourteen in two days time." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, bu-"

"You somehow was transported over to the United States at two weeks old." Sirius was getting impatient. "No one knows how nor why."

"Prove it then!" Percy challenged.

"Then you must come with us, my boy." Dumbledore stood up from his place on the couch and held out his arm.

Percy eyed Dumbledore's arm which he thrust at him; he raised an eyebrow. "That's your arm, Dumbledore." Percy stated. "What do you want me to do with it?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Dumbledore's wrist, "Grab on."

Percy gingerly grasped Dumbledore's forearm since they've only just met.

"Whatever you do, my dear boy, don't let go." Dumbledore had the unexplained mirth back in his eyes.

"What?" Percy began to panic. "Why?"

Before either of the men could answer darkness surrounded him, blocking out any light used to see. A strange whistling sound occurred and Percy felt like he was moving but his feet never left the carpet of the Big House. A sick sensation was rooted in Percy's stomach and he felt like his lunch was making a comeback.

The only thing that made Percy endure the odd sensation was the velvet robe clutched in his hands, giving little sanity of the situation. Finally the darkness faded and light filtered through causing Percy to shield his eyes from the blinding sun.

Percy fell to his knees beside the two men, trying - with sheer willpower - not to throw up. The grass he fell on was moist and the water helped the sickening feeling fade. He looked up.

A gravestone.

The rotted stone was inches from his face and the smell of decaying flesh hit him so hard, he fell backwards . Percy shakily stood up, surveying the scene (like he was taught in camp).

Dumbledore had somehow transported them to a graveyard.

"Most people vomit the first time." Sirius smirked and patted Percy on his shoulder.

Percy barely nodded, the nausea was still there but not quite as painful.

"Why are we here?" Percy's voice was uneven.

"We need to show you something." Dumbledore replied, and started to walk down the rows of graves, all baring colourful flowers and partially melted candles.

Dumbledore halted in front of a slightly faded tomb: It read:

_**Hear lies Lily (née Evans) and James Potter**_

_**30 January, 1972 – 31 August, 1993 27 March, 1972 – 31 August, 1993**_

"Oh." Percy said softly. "Why did you bring me hear?"

Sirius had pulled out a piece of wood - which Percy later realized was a wand - and aimed it at the bottom of the gravestone, muttering two flowers appeared looking like they were freshly picked. Percy was astonished, the first time he saw a Wizard do magic and he was impressed. So much so, he didn't see Dumbledore wander one grave, further down the row of tombs.

Percy followed him, once he realized and broke out of his awe. The Grave next to Lily and James was a smaller gravestone but held the same ordinary stance, but something was off. Percy couldn't explain it, but the air felt thicker and Percy sensed something… powerful?

It read:

_**James Sirius Potter**_

_**18 August, 1993 - 31 August, 1993**_

"It's empty," Dumbledore spoke from behind Percy.

Percy turned to Dumbledore, his limbs feeling heavier. "You brought me here to visit… some graves?"

Dumbledore moved past Percy, blanking him, towards the grave. "You feel something don't you?"

"What?" Percy was thrown off by that question.

"You feel like a weight has been dropped on your chest and a powerful force." Sirius stated, next to Percy.

"How did you know?" Percy asked, curiosity was getting to him.

"Because this grave has a charm on." Dumbledore explained, his eyes trained on Percy.

"So?" Percy questioned, but kept an eye on the tomb expecting it to come to life.

"It will prove you are the second son of Lily Potter." Percy doubted that, he seriously did.

Despite the magical Hocus Pocus on the gravestone, Percy couldn't see it proving anything.

"How?" Percy challenged, his jaw set.

"Grab hold of the grave." Dumbledore waved towards the grave in question. "It will show you."

"How wil-"

"Humor us." Sirius shrugged.

Percy gave Dumbledore and Sirius an incredulous look but knelt, anyway. "You guys are crazy." But cautiously he laid a hand on top of the gravestone, like the stone was going to crumble at his touch. But he also felt a bit mean, that is, until he wasn't in the graveyard anymore.

The room shifted and Percy felt he was being pushed sideways, he hit the floor expecting a soft landing but fell on a solid, wooden floor. Percy lifted his head, his eyes scanning the room.

He was in someone's house. No, someone's nursery.

Percy tried to get up but he was paralyzed from the shoulders down. He couldn't move his arms or legs, not even his chest when he breathed but Percy was breathing fine. So Percy was stuck in a strangers house, struggling against whatever forced him still. Percy wanted to pull out Riptide but it was stuck in his pocket.

"Damn it!" Percy cursed. "Son of a bit-"

The door interrupted his insults as it burst open. Percy's head snapped in the direction just in time to see a young woman enter, clutching to babies (one older than the other) close to her chest.

_That's Lily,_ Percy guessed.

Lily was frantic, she closed the door with her foot rather forceful and rushed to put the boys in a crib, the one closest to Percy. Lily obviously didn't notice Percy as her eyes glanced straight threw him as she whirled around, hearing footsteps.

The door opened again and a cloaked figure stepped into the light of the room. And with the figure came a sense of fear and dread that settled in Percy as he watched the figure advanced with horror,

"Please don't hurt Harry." Lily pleaded, shielding her sons. "Don't hurt him!"

"Move." Commanded the figure, pulling out a piece of wood.

Lily shook her head, standing firm. "Kill me instead!"

Percy watched, his eyes wide with a sick fascination as the figure took a threatening step forward.

"Move you silly girl." The figure barked. "Move out my way and you shall live."

"No!" Lily refused. "Don't hurt Harry, please. Kill me instead, just don't hurt Harry!

Percy wanted to do something, anything but he couldn't move an inch. His eyes were filling with tears while watching the scene unfold in front of him. Percy didn't want to watch what happened next, he already had guessed but the invisible force held him in place.

"Very well." The sinister voice said.

_STOP!_

The hooded figure lifted his wand at confidently muttered, "Avada Kedavra!"

_NO!_

Lily fell.

Her emerald green eyes were open, but they weren't seeing.

She was dead.

Percy started screaming curses at the figure, foul swears that Percy had never dared used before but he just saw Lily, his mother - apparently - die in front of him. Percy couldn't explain it but it felt like he was watching his mom - Sally Jackson - die all over again on top of Half-Blood hill. Tears fell, one after another but Percy never blinked once he was still shouting ear-piercing curses at the man.

Percy saw (through tear blurred eyes) the figure stepped over Lily's lifeless body and aimed his wand at the oldest baby in the crib. Harry, Percy assumed. The youngest was hidden behind the Harry.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light shot out of the figures wand, in a perfect arc hitting Harry square in the head.

The room filled with green light.

Percy was blinded even though he shielded his eyes by shoving his head on the floor. It was several minutes latter before his eye sight returned to normal and without dark spots clouding his vision. Percy immediately looked at Harry but he was untouched, screaming and crying at the scene he just witnessed. The figure was gone and Percy suddenly realized that, that man hidden under the cloak was in fact Voldemort.

Percy didn't want to look at Lily but his eyes hunted for her. Instead they landed on a man, shielding her from sight.

"I'm sorry, my love." He heard the man whisper.

The man stood up and turned revealing his face.

Percy gasped.

"Dad," he croaked out, still lying motionless.

But Poseidon didn't hear him and made a direct path for the crib. He knelt next to the crib, looking Harry directly in his eyes,

"You always looked more like James, than me." Poseidon said quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough."

Poseidon bowed his head, for a moment.

"Harry," Poseidon whispered. "You have a great destiny, but you need to stay here. It's the only way you will survive, how everyone will survive."

Poseidon rose and kissed Harry gently on the head. "You will be reunited with your brother soon enough but he has a far different fate than yours, more dangerous and tricky. So I shall place him with a women I know, Sally Jackson."

Poseidon picked up the youngest and strode out the nursery door.

The scene changes again, but this time Percy was back in the graveyard. He scrambled back from the gravestone, not wanting to see that again - tears still streaming down his face.

"James?" A voice called attentively.

"Your right." Percy's voice was barely above a whisper.

Percy was trembling, still and before anyone knew, Percy broke down as all the pain and the sadness came rushing back and tears blocked his vision, like a cloud did to a sun.

**Told you this chapter was going to be long compared to the other ones. Over 4, 500 words but there are more to come.**

**Ok, I was thinking of making Gabe abusive, like I put before hand. What do you think? Leave comments and questions in the reviews please!**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	4. Godfather

**So Sorry for the late update.**

**I will be switching from Percy to James in this chapter because it is in Sirius's point of view. You can also see the protective side of this Godfather over Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

"_James?" A voice called attentively._

"_You're right." Percy's voice was barely above a whisper._

_Percy was trembling, still, and before anyone knew, Percy broke down as all the pain and the sadness came rushing back and tears blocked his vision, like a cloud did to a sun._

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Chapter 4**

Percy moved towards the window, letting the cool air that flowed through to calm him. His hands were clammy and he was sweating from the intense vision. Dumbledore had transported them back to the big house as soon as Percy had stopped embarrassingly crying. But they didn't seem bothered by Percy's little break down and he was thankful for that.

After that, Percy couldn't look either one of them in the eye, knowing that, on some level, they were judging him.

But as soon as they got back to the big house, Percy seemed to deflate at once as he accepted what Dumbledore and Sirius was trying to tell him.

It was true.

Percy finally believed them at yet he never felt more lost. He had been lied to all of his life, by Poseidon, the Gods and his mom. Percy rubbed the back of his neck - should he still call Sally his Mom? His life was huge lie and she played a big part of it.

Percy shook his head, disgusted.

So what if she had lied? She raised him, she cared for him, she gave up everything for him and Percy wasn't even related to Sally. Was she Sally now? Percy was confused, he just watched his biological and adopted Mom die.

He had no family left, if you don't include his Godly side and Percy rarely did. Percy just wished he could go back to this morning and avoid this meeting all together; he'd rather live in ignorance than know the truth. But if they were wishing for stuff, Percy wished to go back to that night on Half-Blood Hill and grab his Mom and run to Canada or something, than she'd be alive and Percy wouldn't have watched either of his Moms died; now he fully understood that ignorance is bliss.

But that couldn't happen so it was his time to face the music.

"Are you absolutely positive that I am this 'James Sirius Potter' guy?" Percy asked without turning round, his eyes locked on the lake, refusing to move an inch. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered with no hesitation.

"I know you are, James." Sirius smirked. "No doubt you've got Lily's temper."

"So I have a brother, huh?" Percy gave a wry smile. "Like a proper brother that's human."

"Yes…" Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? Have you got another brother who's not?"

"I might have." Percy smirked. "It depends on who you ask."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

Percy ignored him.

"But that's not why you're here is it?" Percy almost slapped himself because everyone heard the disappointment in his voice. "You didn't come here to just tell me about my family tree then leave. You want something, don't you? What is it?"

Dumbledore seemed shocked at the thirteen year olds discovery. "We would like you to join Hogwarts so we can teach you how to control your magic."

"But I can't just leave camp after…" Percy gestured in the direction of Thalia's pine. "Everything."

"You could go back to camp during the holidays, of course." Dumbledore offered.

"I don't mix with schools well." Percy confessed. "I've been kicked out of a school every year, sometimes more, from when I started school."

Sirius gave a low whistle. "That's some record."

"That won't be a problem." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So if I did agree, I could go to School at Hogwarts and come back to camp during the Holidays." Percy sounded so hopeful he wanted to kick himself. "That means no more Gabe." Percy whispered.

It was an easy decision, it truly was. No Gabe means no showering twice a day to wash away the bruises that Gabe had, more often than none, plagued him with.

"I'll come." Percy decided.

"Excellent." Dumbledore's eyes gleamed. "We need to leave soon, so collect your things please."

"But I need to get my things from Gabe's apartment." Percy grimaced, that wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't worry." Dumbledore said. "Sirius can take you there, then Apparate you to where you'll be staying."

"Apparate?" Percy asked.

"It's to get to one place to another called Apperating." Sirius explained.

"Fine." Percy sighed. "Lemme get my stuff."

**Sirius's P.O.V**

An hour later Sirius and Percy was standing in front of Gabe's apartment. Well, Sirius was standing where as Percy was on his knees clutching his stomach.

"I hate Apperating," Percy rasped.

"It sure looks like it." Sirius snorted.

"It was horrible." Percy commented, looking like was about to throw up.

"C'mon, James." Sirius hauled up the scrawny thirteen year old by his arm and patted him on his shoulder

"Stop calling me James, my names Percy." Percy didn't put much force in the demand.

"Legally your names James, so James I shall call you." Sirius wasn't trying to be annoying to his new found Godson he was just trying to show respect to Lily and James who named their son James.

Well Poseidon's and Lily's son but Sirius didn't care - Percy and Harry were always going to be James's and Lily's son, demigod or not.

_And it doesn't help that Percy or James or whatever looks like an exact carbon copy (minus the glasses and eyes) of Harry and Harry looks like James. From the hair to the attitude_, Sirius thought.

"Whatever." Percy mumbled. "Just wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

"Why can't I come with you?" Sirius asked, suspicions already churning in his head.

"Gabe doesn't take well to strangers." Percy lied.

"You're a dreadful liar, Junior." Sirius stated, his eyes narrowed.

"Just wait here, please." Percy implored. "If I'm not back in ten minutes then you can go in to get me."

And with that Percy disappeared into the apartment.

Sirius glanced into the apartment over his Godson's head but all he saw was darkness before Percy shut the door, quietly. So Sirius was left standing in the all, awkwardly counting up the ten minutes in his head.

_Three twenty two,_

_Three twenty three,_

_Three twenty four,_

_Three twe- _BANG!

Sirius stopped counting immediately and even held his breath to listen more closely. _Is that the reason why James didn't want me to go in?_ Sirius thought, still listening for anything else that could mean danger.

Minutes trickled by and Sirius didn't hear anything else apart from the odd scuffling of someone's feet against a carpet. But Sirius's ear was literally inches away from the door trying to figure out what was happening.

"I should go in there." He said to himself. "Just to be safe. The ten minutes are nearly up anyway."

He was about to open the door but there was another loud noise which made Sirius freeze, his hand gripping the door handle until his knuckle turned white. The noise want as pronounced but it was defiantly familiar, Sirius just couldn't tell what it was.

What was going on? Where was James? He should be out here by now.

BANG!

That was the loudest and made Sirius step back and let go of the handle in shock. It sounded like glass being thrown at a wall and shattering. Which was enough for Sirius; he strode towards the door and flung it open. To his surprise, Percy was standing on the other side. Sirius assumed it was his Godson because it was too dark in the apartment to see anything other than a silhouette but this figure was around the same height so Sirius guessed.

To his relief Percy emerged from the apartment and hurriedly shut the door. He had a backpack on and a black hoodie but for some reason his hood was up and blocking his face.

"Come on Sirius." Percy started to walk down the corridor; his hands shoved in his jean pockets but Percy was blocked by Sirius.

"Put your hood down James, we're inside." Sirius said, but hidden beneath the carefree voice held suspicion.

"I'm cold." Percy mumbled. "Can we just go? I want to go to bed."

"It's seven thirty in the night and I heard banging coming from the inside of the apartment." Sirius contradicted.

"It's nothing, a vase just fell over." Percy lied.

Sirius noticed small shards of glass were sprinkled on Percy's shoulders.

"You are a dreadful liar, Junior." Sirius repeated and yanked Percy's hood down.

There was a reason why Percy was trying to hide his face from Sirius. For one blood was pouring from his obviously broken nose and was staining his hoodie. Bruises were starting to form around Percy's left eye and it was swelling shut. His lip was busted and bleeding, and the blood was dripping down Percy's chin.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius growled, inspecting Percy's battered face.

"I fell… on the vase." Percy tried, weakly.

"Did that Gabe do that?" Sirius hissed.

"Why do you care?" Percy threw up his hands. "We only meet a couple hours ago!"

"I believe I meet you when you were born." Sirius retorted. "There is a reason why you are named after me, Junior. And your parents were my family, they took care of me. So yes, I do care what happens to their kid!"

Percy's shoulders slumped and he looked like all the energy was drained out of him. "It's nothing, really. I deserved it."

"The hell you did." Sirius snarled and turned towards the apartment and booted the door with his foot; it gave way instantly. Percy followed close behind trying to persuade him to leave it but Sirius ignored him.

Like before, there was nothing but darkness that emitted from the apartment. "Lumos." Sirius said after he pulled out his wand. The light on the tip of his wand shed some light in the apartment and Sirius really regretted that. For one, it smelled bad. Sirius recognized the smell of alcohol instantly and that didn't do justice to all the beer bottles lined up against the walls, some broken, some still filled with stale beer.

Dirty cloths had been thrown on the floor making it impossible for Sirius to avoid so he ended up trampling them.

"Sirius!" Percy called out from behind. "Let's just go!"

But Sirius carried on; furious his godson was being treated like this. _How dare the hit Lily and James son!_ Sirius thought livid, _even if he wasn't. How dare he hit a child!_

Sirius came to a stop in what looked like the living room; then again he could have taken a wrong turn and ended up into a bin. Sirius noticed a figure standing in the midst of the room. Second glance and Sirius confirmed they were actually in the rubbish. The man before him was so grotesque Sirius doubted it was a man.

The cloths he wore were crumbled and covered in beer stains and food stains of all sorts. He was bald accept for three greasy hairs that he must comb over as they were stuck trying to cover the obviously. His teeth were yellow and so were his pig like eyes as they narrowed when he saw serious enter with his wand drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" Gabe snarled, there was a slight slur to his voice.

"I'm seriously pissed off!" Sirius growled, brandishing his wand.

"What the hell is that?" Gabe bared his unbrushed teeth like a Pit Bull, his eyes trained on the wand.

Percy grabbed Sirius arm that held his wand and tried to drag him out of the apartment but Percy barely moved him. "Come on Sirius, it's not worth it. We should just go."

"You!" Gabe's eyes focused on Percy, his hand balling into a tight fist and he sneered. "I thought you were gone for good. Came crawling back to me like your bitch of a mother, have ya?"

Sirius felt Percy's tugging falter and his usual sea-green eyes had clouded with anger. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare say anything about my Mom! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Sirius had to hold Percy back as his shouts at Gabe became hysterical.

"All she was to me was a whore." Gabe laughed as if he was remembering good times.

"YOU BASTARD!" Percy was fighting against Sirius but Sirius was stronger. Blood was streaming down Percy's face but he didn't notice.

Sirius wanted to see Gabe in pain, but his godson couldn't inflict it he would just get hurt even more. Percy was panting, trying to throw himself at Gabe but Sirius wouldn't break his hold.

"James!" Sirius barked, trying to get his attention. "Let me deal with him. Trust me I'll make him suffer."

Percy didn't even correct him but stopped struggling for a second and tried to digest Sirius's words, but before he could, Sirius had Gabe on the ground with a sharp punch to his face. Gabe was on the floor already lost in the piles of rubbish. Sirius kicked him in his rib cage and stamped on his nose.

Gabe was howling in pain and Sirius felt satisfaction. "Don't you dare hit my godson ever again!"

"G-godson?" Gabe tried to speak. "That punk has no family left."

"I beg to differ." Sirius growled and punched Gabe into unconsciousness.

Sirius stepped back looking for Percy whose eyes were wide, shifting between the bloody Gabe and the panting Sirius. "Is he..?"

"Dead." Sirius finished. "No, contrary to what some people think, I am not a mass murderer."

"What?" Percy asked confused.

"He will have a headache in the morning, though." Sirius grinned.

Percy let out a tired laugh and wiped away the blood that was dripping down his chin with his sleeve.

"Come on Junior." Sirius patted Percy on his shoulder as he passed, leading the way out of the apartment.

Sirius was never more grateful to smell the fresh, clean air, which traveled through his lungs. Percy followed him out a look of awe was held in his eyes.

"Thanks." He blurted out.

Sirius knitted his eyebrows together, confused. "What for?"

"Standing up to him." Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "And beating him up… he deserved it."

"He deserves a hell of a lot worse, James." Sirius corrected, the adrenaline still rushing through him.

A smile graced Percy's lips for a second at the name James.

"We need to go," Sirius stated, glancing at his watch.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"England." Sirius pulled out his wand, "the meeting starts in a bit."

"Can we take a boat instead?" Percy asked sarcastically. "I've done enough Apparating in my life time."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his godson's shoulder. "It's not that bad."

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	5. Meeting

**I am so, so very sorry for the extremely late update. P.S. Harry and Percy are both Demigods.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Chapter 5**

Percy waited for the nausea to overwhelm him, but this time none did. Sirius's hold had kept Percy from falling over, but it didn't stop the room from spinning. Sirius pulled up a chair, and forced Percy into it which Percy was grateful for. Sirius then took a seat next to Percy.

It took a minute before the room stopped spinning, and Percy could concentrate.

"Oh my god!" A woman's voice rang out.

Percy did what came natural to him. Before Sirius could register, Percy was on his feet a ballpoint pen in his hand - Riptide. The woman was short and plump with bright orange hair, and she made a direct path for Percy; he put Riptide away quickly.

"What happened to you?!" A look of worry was spread over the woman's face. "You're bleeding!"

Percy then remembered what had happened at Gabe's, and forgot about his throbbing, and, probably, still bleeding face. The woman shot a glare at Sirius, but here eyes widened at Sirius's bruised knuckle. She looked between Percy and Sirius as if something clicked in her mind.

Sirius realized too. "Oh… no! No, I didn't hurt him, right Junior?"

Percy caught on. The woman thought Sirius had beaten him up.

Percy let loose a small chuckle. "No, it wasn't him, ma'am."

"Honestly, Molly." Sirius grinned wickedly, inspecting his bruised fist. "Why would I beat up my own godson?"

Molly shook her head, obviously relieved. "Of course not… I-I just assumed." She said quickly. "But what happened?"

Percy shot a warning look at Sirius, but he ignored him. "James's bastard of a step-father had beaten him up when we went to collect his stuff. But I took care of it."

"That horrible man!" Molly gasped, and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, poor dear." She fussed. "Sit down, sit down."

As Molly hurried off, Percy glared harshly at Sirius, but he seemed to take no notice. Percy didn't like to advertise that Gabe beats him; it was too much attention that Percy didn't want or need.

"Sirius!" Percy complained.

"James." Sirius mimicked.

Mollie was back with a small rag, handing it to Percy along with a glass of water. "Thank you, ma'am, but I'm alright, honestly."

"Nonsense." Molly cried. "Look what he did to you! And you," she whirled around to face Sirius. "Why didn't you stop it, you were supposed to bring him back unharmed!"

Sirius sighed. "I know! But James told me to stay outside! I didn't think his step-father was going to beat him up!"

Molly sent a glower at Sirius but returned to Percy. "Are you alright, James?"

"Percy," Percy said slightly irritated that people were starting to call him James. It wasn't his name, not to Percy anyway. "My names Percy."

Molly nodded, flustered. "Of course." She pulled out her wand. "Let me heal that for you."

Percy shook his head, "it's alright. I can heal it myself."

Molly seemed confused. "But you're underage. How will-"

"So, the plan is." Sirius said loudly, cutting of the obvious question that would lead to Percy admitting he was a demigod. "In a couple of minutes when the rest of the Order gets here, will be having a meeting. You need to, ya know… show them your _talents_."

Percy translated: _You need to convince them you're a demigod. _Percy nodded in understanding, eyeing the glass of water, a plan forming in his mind.

"So, how old are you, Percy?" Molly asked, evidently trying to make small talk.

"I'll turn fourteen in two days." Percy answered. "It is the sixteenth today?"

"Yes," Sirius affirmed.

"You're a year younger than Harry, then." Molly stated.

"Could I meet Harry?" Percy asked, he didn't want to sound too eager, but it wasn't every day Percy met his older, full blooded brother, who'd been introduced to the magic world five years before Percy had.

"At dinner, yes." Sirius laughed. "But we have that meeting to get through first."

As if on cue, a door slammed, making Percy reach for his sword again. "That'll be them." Molly hustled out of the kitchen leaving Percy and Sirius alone that is until several other Wizards came through the door Molly had just gone through.

To Percy, they were all strangely dressed - Percy didn't know if it was just the Wizard community or if all English people wear clothes like that. The group of Wizards and Witches were all talking excitedly before their eyes landed on him, and they all, instantly, shut up and took their seats quickly.

Percy noticed they were all watching him curiously; he shifted in his seat self-consciously.

"Why do they keep staring at me?" Percy muttered to Sirius quietly.

"You're a legend, here." Sirius whispered back, smiling. "Harry Potter's brother who disappeared is back! They're excited."

Percy mentally groaned. _Great_, Percy thought, bitterly. _I'm a freaking walking attraction_. Percy was so thankful when Molly came in, taking a seat opposite Percy.

Sirius cleared his throat and all heads turned towards him. "First things, first. Has anyone got any news on Death Eaters we have been following?" There were shakes of people's heads. "Where's Dumbledore?"

Percy looked around expecting to see him, but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He said he would arrive at the meeting late, but we should start without him." A red haired man piped up.

"Thanks, Arthur." Sirius nodded. "As you can tell we have a guest with us. This is Percy Jackson."

Percy flashed a quick smile in Sirius's direction, for calling him Percy.

"But, he christened James Sirius Potter." Sirius took a deep breath. "He's Lily and James's second son."

Mummers of disbelief traveled around the table.

"But that's not possible!" Someone cried out.

"Lily and James had only one son!" Another shouted.

"Trust me," Sirius said, silencing the mutters. "And if not, trust Dumbledore. When Lily and James went into hiding they had another son and this is him." Sirius gestured to Percy.

Percy averted his eyes down. He hated people staring at him, like he was a caged monkey at a Zoo. It made him feel more ADHD than usual.

"He looks a lot like Harry." A female voice commented. "Minus the glasses of course."

There were mumbled agreements and Percy felt eye's on him.

"What happened to your face?" A guy from Percy's right asked.

Sirius opened his mouth but Percy beat him to it. "We just ran into some trouble." Percy said coolly.

Molly gave him a thoughtful look.

"There is," Sirius began. "Something you need to know, though." Sirius nodded at Percy.

Percy grabbed the cup of water and started to swish it gently. "Has anyone heard of the Greek Gods?"

Everyone nodded.

"That makes it a lot easier." Percy commented. "Well, they're real. They're still alive and as powerful as ever."

There were snorts of incredulity. Percy shrugged. "Believe what you want, but where did you think all of your magic came from? Everyone in this room are descendants of the Greek Goddess Hecate herself or have been blessed by her." Percy explained. "She created her own world here, in England so the Gods wouldn't harm them."

"Impossible." Molly shook her head. "There are no such things of Gods."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"I can prove it." Percy volunteered, standing up and setting the class of water down. "I don't have one of those wand-y things and I have only been told I was a Wizard this morning, so…"

Percy concentrated, staring at the water before he felt a familiar pull in his gut. The water flew out of the glass and hovered in the air, above the Orders heads, causing gasps of shock from all around. Percy smirked, they hadn't seen anything yet.

With his finger, he made a twirling movement and the water began to spin expertly. Percy moved the water to hover above his head, and with a small flick of his wrist Percy let go of his control and let the water drop on him. Percy made sure some water ended on Sirius too.

Sirius didn't seem to notice as he was grinning proudly.

Almost immediately, Percy felt his burst lip closing, his bruises fading and the throbbing subsided. His face wasn't in pain anymore and the water gave him a rejuvenated feeling like he could run back to America.

There were astonished gasps and all around the room, they watch Percy's face heal with awe.

"How in the world..?" Arthur said amazement in his voice.

"Perks of being a demigod." Percy said simply.

"Amazing." One said in awe.

"Thanks," Percy blushed sitting back down in his chair.

"It is important that, that information never leaves this room." Sirius said firmly. "And the knowledge that James is Harry's brother is top-secret too."

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, good." Sirius sighed in relief. "Now that's out the way, we need to talk about the Death Eater. They-"

"Sirius!" Molly said sharply. "That's enough!"

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"He is only a child." Molly snapped, gestured to Percy. "You should not be talking about this in front of him."

"I am not a kid, ma'am." Percy spoke up and all heads turned him. "I know, I only found out about all this Wizard stuff this morning, but you can't keep me in the dark."

Molly's eyes softened when she spoke to him. "You shouldn't be troubled with stuff like this, not at your age. You're only thirteen."

Percy wanted to argue back and say 'I'm nearly fourteen' but that would sound pathetic. Luckily Percy didn't get the chance.

"He's going to learn eventually, Molly." Sirius's voice stiff.

"Yes, but not today!" Molly argued.

"I agree." A deep voice said from behind Percy.

"Dumbledore!" Someone exclaimed.

Percy turned around to see Dumbledore standing in the shadows. "Sorry I'm late my friends, but could I borrow young Perseus for a moment?"

Percy followed Dumbledore out of the kitchen and into a deserted room but was equally as messy.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Percy asked as soon as Dumbledore closed the door.

"This concerns Harry, Percy." Dumbledore sighed. "You must say nothing about demigods or anything about your world to him or his friends. If anyone asks you will be a son of James Potter not Poseidon. You understand right?"

"Why?" Percy asked, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You must comprehend," Dumbledore implored. "Harry has too much to deal with right now, my boy. It shall be disastrous if he knows about your world."

Percy crossed his arms in defiance."Why? What has he got to deal with?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "School for Harry, is at a very crucial point right now."

"You're lying!" Percy snarled. "And a terrible lie at that."

"You won't understand, my boy." Dumbledore sighed.

Percy pointed to the door they came in through, "Sirius said something about Death Eaters, in there. And you told me this morning that Death Eaters were followers of Lord Moldy or whatever. If Voldemort was defeated why is his followers running round causing trouble fourteen years later?"

Percy shook his head. "I want the truth Dumbledore, or I'm getting on the first boat out of here."

After a moment of consideration, Dumbledore said. "Voldemort has returned, and is gathering followers."

Percy's eyes widened in horror. "That's why you brought me here, isn't it! To fight in a freakin' war! To fight in your war!"

Percy couldn't believed he was being used like this. He stupidly thought that Dumbledore only wanted to help Percy and reunite him with Harry. But this?

"Who else knew?" Percy growled. "Who else knew that the only reason you brought me here was to die?!"

"Perseus." Dumbledore began, "We do not want you to die for us. We thought if we could get your alliance we would be offered help from the Gods. There is no possible way we can win this war on our own."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Percy was shouting now. "YOU CHANGED MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! TOLD ME MY MOM WASN'T MY MOM! YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY HOME TO FIGHT A WAR! WHEN MY FAMILY IS ALREADY FACING ONE AGAINST KRONOS!"

Dumbledore's face drained of colour, but Percy's was getting redder by the second.

"Calm down, Percy." Dumbledore pleaded. "We need to speak calmly."

But Percy couldn't calm down, he was shaking with unspoken fury. Percy hated being used as a pawn, he was sick of it. Why was he still here when the obvious choice was to go back to Camp?

"I'm leaving." Percy said in a deadly whisper.

"Wait, Perseus." Dumbledore called, hurriedly. "I admit I haven't been truthful but I will be now."

"That makes everything better, doesn't it?" Percy sneered.

"I am not asking you to me a martyr, but I'm asking for your help." Dumbledore began. "Voldemort hasn't seen anything like demigods before. We need you, Percy, you could save countless of lives."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"I'll fight in your stupid war, but… I want you to make a deal with me first." Percy announced. "Stop lying to me Dumbledore, lies get you killed." Percy stated bitterly.

"I agree Percy, there will be no more lying." Dumbledore nodded.

"And I want to join the Order." Percy declared, earning a shocked look from Dumbledore.

"You want to join the Order?" Dumbledore repeated. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Make an exception." Percy snapped. He wanted to know what was going on.

"Everyone in the Order agreed that only qualified Wizards could join." Dumbledore said firmly.

"I know I'm not a qualified Wizard, but I am a demigod and demigods don't need qualifications. We learn how to use a weapon and if we're no good we die." Percy counter argued. "And If you want my help, you will let me join the Order!"

"I.. I will see what I can do." Dumbledore said. "But there is no promises."

"Fine. Can I leave now?" Percy asked, all the energy was drained out of him.

"You may, but remember." Dumbledore said gravely. "No one must know you're a demigod. It is crucial."

"Whatever," Percy muttered and stormed out of the room and back to the kitchen. Percy halted at the doorway once he heard his name.

"Percy's here?" A voice cried, outraged.

"Percy?" Another snarled. "Percy's a git!"

"I didn't realize I was such a bad person." Percy said, entering the kitchen, finding five newcomers.

**It took me ages to write that, but it was worth it.**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	6. Hate and Love

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Harry's P.O.V**

**Chapter 6**

Harry spun around in his seat.

There stood a boy leaning against the door frame, his arms folded, and appeared to be severely out of place. He wasn't anywhere near Fred and George's age which irritated Harry, because the boy seemed to be thirteen, fourteen at the most. A mob of black, messy, jet-black hair - much like Harry's own - was swept across to one side, revealing his sea green eyes that analyzed the room.

Maybe half head shorter than Harry, the boy wasn't exactly scrawny, not really. He wasn't exactly muscular either, but Harry felt a powerful, familiar surge expand through his chest. There was a small sarcastic smirk that matched his 'skater' appearance, but Harry thought of it as cocky.

It was odd. Harry felt like he was looking in a mirror - if his reflection had no scar or glasses, and was a year younger than Harry - than yes, a mirror, nonetheless.

"Come on in, dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through the awkward silence, as it rang through the kitchen.

Percy moved slowly, hunched and eyes down. He took a seat on the opposite side of Sirius without hesitation. Percy didn't seem to realize that everyone was watching him until he looked around.

"Um… hi?" It was more of a question than a greeting, but that shocked everyone out of their curious gazes.

There was a quiet chatter of small talk, but Harry still had his eyes glued to Percy like he meet him beforehand.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Sirius asked, turning away from Harry their conversation forgotten.

Percy glared at the table at the mention of Dumbledore. Harry felt any kind of irritation he had for Percy vanished.

"Nothing." Percy muttered. "He… um, just wanted to know where I was staying."

Sirius gave him a sideways glance, and Percy nodded so subtlety, Harry would have missed it if he blinked.

"You'll be staying in Harry's and Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley interrupted the two.

Harry caught Ron's eye from across the table. They widened in horror but Harry merely just shrugged.

Percy gave a small smile in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

His eyes landed on Harry, his small smile grew at the sight. "I take it you're Harry, then?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "That's Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George." Harry pointed at each individual once he said their name.

"Nice to meet you guys." Percy smiled.

Mrs. Weasley set the food down. A cauldron of Butterbeer had been added to the table.

It was quiet for a moment while everyone helped themselves to generous portions of Mrs. Weasley's food. A part from the occasional 'this is delicious' and 'it's great' everyone was quiet. That is until Hermione said something she must have been dying to say since Percy had entered the room because she kept glancing at him.

"What happened to your face?" Hermione blurted out, blushing once it was out there.

Percy grinned crookedly. "I was dropped on my face at birth, is it really that obvious?" He had a teasing tone, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"No… I-I mean," Hermione stuttered. "We saw… you looked like you were rather beaten up."

Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows, her eyes narrowed. "And pray tell, how did you know that Hermione?"

Hermione blushed even further and Ginny didn't meet anyone's eyes, instead she looked down at the table.

"It's alright, ma'am." Percy said, dropping his fork and leaning back in his chair. "I got into a fight on my way here, but Sirius fixed me up - see? Not even a scratch."

"Who did you get into a fight with?" Harry asked, casually. But he saw how Percy tensed up, and how Sirius clutched his bruised knuckle.

"No one you know." Percy shrugged.

Harry could of sworn he heard Percy mutter: 'Or would like to meet.' But Harry didn't see Percy's lips move so he brushed it off and returned to his food.

"How old are you, Percy?" Hermione questioned, obviously very interested in Percy.

"I'm thirteen." Percy answered between mouthfuls of food. "But I'll turn fourteen soon."

"So you'll be in fourth year?" Hermione assumed, pushing around her food with a spoon, idly.

Percy shook his head while beaming, this time his eyes smiled with him. "I guess." Percy was still grinning when he took another bite.

"What?" Ron asked, noticing the continued smile.

"It's nothing." Percy said, but his face told a different story. "I have this friend back at… in America, and you, Hermione, remind me a lot of her."

Sirus gasped, mockingly. "You have friends, Junior?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah I do, I'm a very nice person." Percy stated, smiling.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione. They were the only ones who noticed the nickname Junior.

"Junior?" Percy immediately looked at Harry as if he'd been called, but soon understood it was a question.

"Yeah," Sirius grinned. "He's named after his Dad, hence 'Junior'."

"You're Dad was called Percy?" Ron asked, amused.

"Nope," Percy said, popping the 'P'.

Harry was confused.

Did Percy just lie? How can he be named after his Dad, but if his name was Percy how could his Dad be called Percy? Is Percy even his name? Harry saw that Hermione was following his train of thought as she opened her mouth to ask another question. Unfortunately, she was interrupted by Percy.

"How's the hunt for Lord Moldy Shorts?" Percy asked, conversationally.

Everything went silent.

Everyone heard what Percy called the Dark Lord, and many were impressed, including Harry. He looked at Percy with admiration whilst others, stared at him with shock. Harry knew that everyone in this room - a part from him - had trouble saying Voldemort, let alone 'Moldy Shorts'. How in the world was Percy able to make fun of the man who spread fear through hearts at the mere mention of him.

Percy's fork was half way to his mouth, but stopped at everyone's eyes fell upon hm.

"What?" Percy asked, clueless.

"You… y-you just called… You-Know-Who 'Moldy Shorts'!" Ron spluttered.

"Why, is that bad?" Percy asked, unsure. "Doesn't he have enough nicknames? I have more: Baldly, Lord Voldy, Lord Voldywart." He listed, trying to lighten the mood, but he dimmed it.

Fred and George were rolling around in their seats with laughter. But Harry's face was still mimicking a goldfish to perfection.

"He's the most evilest Wizard of all time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So…" Percy asked, eyebrows raised.

"Do you have any idea what Voldemort's done? Who he's killed?" Harry asked, on the verge of shouting. How couldn't Percy understand what Voldemort was like? "I guess you don't know, since Voldemort isn't really interested in America." Harry said bitterly.

Instantly, Percy's face hardened, and his eyes became a dark green. "I do know." Percy said quietly, staring at his food. "He killed my parents."

"Oh." Harry muttered, looking anywhere else but Percy. "I didn't know."

Percy didn't respond.

Harry felt a sudden connection to the American. After all, Voldemort killed Harry's parents, too.

"He killed your parents, and you still make fun of him. Why?" Ginny asked, quietly.

Harry leaned forward, and stopped eating, so did most people; it seemed everyone wanted to hear this.

Percy looked up and gave her a weak smile. "What's the point of being afraid of him? Of his name? When that's what he want. Don't get me wrong, I hate this Voldemort, I do - more than I can even express. I hate him, but I'm not afraid of him because that is what he wants."

When he finished his speech Harry looked at him in awe. It wasn't everyday he saw a boy, younger than Harry, touched by Voldemort's evilness and, yet, still be able to defy him.

"Well said, James." Sirius patted him on the back.

But Percy froze, looking at Sirius pointedly.

"James?" Hermione asked, immediately. "I thought your name was Percy?"

Sirius cursed.

"Um… It is - I mean… well it was," Percy stammered. "It's… complicated."

Everyone basked in awkward silence, but Harry kept on throwing glances at Sirius hoping he was going to meet his eye but he never did. Eventually, dinner finished with Mrs. Weasley asking for help in tidying up the kitchen.

"You've done too much today, Tonks," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed nervously.

"I insist Molly." Tonks jumped up knocking over her chair as she did so.

Harry saw why Mrs. Weasley didn't want Tonks to help.

Harry started to clear away his plate, but a voice stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sirius whispered, motioning towards the door.

Harry nodded, and followed him quickly to deserted room.

"I haven't been… entirely truthful with you, Harry." Sirius started, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Does this have anything to do with Percy?" Harry asked slyly.

Sirius paused, his grey eyes shone with apprehension. "What do you think about him?"

Harry wasn't expecting that.

"I, um, dunno." Harry scratched the back of his head, uncomfortably. "He seems alright, I mean the kid's brave for sure; really brave or very stupid. But he seems nice and funny, but I don't know him that much." Harry rambled. "Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"The thing is… here's the thing." Sirius was defiantly nervous but Harry couldn't understand why. "Fourteen years ago, your parents-"

"They died, I know." Harry interrupted, harshly.

Why was Sirius bringing up his parents?

"Yes, but… fourteen years ago." Sirius repeated. "Lily had another son."

Harry waited for it to sink in. But it was like he didn't even hear it, and if he did he didn't try to register it. Harry just stood there frozen looking at Sirius's anxious face.

Did he hear right? Did Sirius actually tell Harry he had a brother?

But it was impossible. There was no way that Harry had a brother, he's never heard anyone mention anything. Someone would have know, someone would have told him. It was just impossible.

"What?" Harry managed to choke out.

"Lily, had another son." Sirius said, cautiously. "He was two weeks old when Voldemort killed your family."

"I had a brother?" Harry whispered, tears gathering in his eyes. "I had a brother?"

Rage fueled his body, and every fiber was screaming bloody murder. Harry wanted - right there and then - to rip Voldemort's throat out with his bare hands. Harry thought Voldemort was already sick and twisted for murdering thousands, but murdering a two week old baby made him a monster.

Harry didn't even know if Monster could fully describe what Voldemort was.

"Someone would have told me." Harry could barely get his voice above a whisper.

"We didn't want to add any more deaths to your conscience, especially family." Sirius explained.

"Who's 'we'?" Harry needed his voice to be demanding but it cracked.

"Me, Dumbledore, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Mad-Eye and the Dursleys." Sirius listed,

Something in Harry just snapped.

"YOU ALL KNEW!" Harry screamed at Sirius. "YOU ALL KNEW AND NO ONE TOLD ME THAT I HAD A BROTHER! YOU KEPT SOMETHING LIKE… THAT FROM ME! WHY AM I ONLY FIDING OUT NOW, SIRIUS?! I HAD A LITTLE BROTHER AND NO ONE SAID A BLOODY THING!"

"You didn't ask." Sirius offered weakly, but hurriedly continued. "We all thought he was dead."

"You mean," Harry said, his breath caught in his throat. "My brother… he's still alive?"

Sirius looked confused for a moment before telling Harry softly, "yes, he is."

Hope filled Harry. As if, he lived in the dingy old cupboard under the stairs all his life, but then, he was released and he felt the sun for the first time. He had family - other than the Dursleys! Harry thoughts were bouncing around in his head, excitingly bouncing off one another.

Harry wanted to ask so many questions. 'Is he ok?' 'Where is he?' But Harry could barely speak, instead he stood there, grinning like a fool.

"C-can I meet him?" Harry asked finally, beaming at Sirius although he was still livid that him, along with the others kept something like that from Harry.

"You already have." Sirius answered, a small smile decorated his face.

"Wha-" Harry gasped, interrupting his own question. "Oh my god."

Harry was so stupid. Why didn't he see it before.

He looked so much like him; his parents were killed by Voldemort, too; Sirius and Dumbledore went to collect him; asking Harry what he thought about him. All of these memories - theses clues came together in his mind, and as he put them together they made the picture clearer. Like a jigsaw. It made so much sense now.

"My brother is Percy!" Harry cried out, unable to stop himself.

There was a knock on the door and Percy was there, leaning against the door frame. Harry turned around his eyes wide. Harry just stared at him, seeing Percy in a new light. Harry could see it, see himself in Percy unlike before.

"Sirius, Dumbled- am I interrupting something?" Percy's brow creased, feeling the obvious tension in the room.

"You're my brother." Harry breathed, bluntly.

It wasn't very loud but Percy heard. He immediately straightened a look of realization passed across his face, it soon turned into a blush as Harry stood frozen, staring at Percy with wide eyes.

"Oh, yeah." Percy muttered. "I guess I am."

"I'll leave you two alone." Sirius left without another word.

"You're not really an American Exchange student, are you?" Harry asked, although the answer was obvious.

Percy gave a light chuckle. "Not really no. It also turns out I'm not really an American either."

"Why… why didn't you say anything when we were eating?" Harry inquired.

Percy did a half shrug and a he smiled guiltily. "I didn't want to make a big scene."

Harry agreed on that. He didn't want Percy telling the whole room he was his long lost brother, a. he wouldn't of believed him and b. who knows what he would have said or done in a crowded room full of people - most of which, he didn't even know.

"Percy Potter does have a nice ring to it," Harry laughed. "But Sirius called you James?"

Percy smiled. "Sirius said I was christened James Sirius Potter so he calls me that, that or Junior. He knows it really annoys me though." Harry noticed there was a sense of pride in Percy's voice, despite what he said.

"At least now I have a brother, I can steal money off you." Percy joked.

"I actually have money." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is that why you live here?" Percy asked, teasingly.

"Ha. I wish." Harry smiled. "No, I live with my - um, our aunt, uncle and cousin."

"You don't seem very happy about it." Percy noted.

"Yeah, well…" There was a sudden empty, envious feeling that expanded in Harry's chest. Making it impossible for him to finish the sentence. He lived with the Dursleys and was treated like a slave, grew up around no one who loved him; who cared for him.

Harry swallowed down the sudden burst of jealousy.

"Where do you live?" Harry asked, trying to keep the resentment in his voice to a minimum, because Percy didn't have to live with the Dursleys.

Percy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know… I guess I'm homeless." Percy's smiled wavered.

That caught Harry off guard. How could Percy not know where he lived? Is it such a big question, that Percy was unable to answer - Harry seriously doubted it.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, genuinely perplexed.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I was adopted when I was young, I guess. That's the only reason why I was in the States. I was taken in by Sally Jackson, she is by far the nicest, most caring person you will ever meet."

Harry nodded, his jealousy rising. Why couldn't have Harry gotten adopted with Percy, too? That Sally seemed like a lovely person, it wasn't fair that Percy got a better life than him. Harry deserved to live with someone other than the Dursleys, and here Percy was who probably never had to lift a finger in his life, never had to go through the heartache Harry went through.

All these thoughts crossed Harry's mind, and with that Harry began to like Percy less and less.

"It must be nice, to have someone like that in your life." Harry said coldly.

Percy gave a half a smile. Harry didn't return it.

Dislike turned into hate. Harry hated the boy that stood before him, his hate was fueled by the burning disaster that was his life with the Dursleys. He hated the way Percy looked like him; hated that cocky smile that Percy wore, or the stupid happiness in his eyes that were similar to Harry's.

Harry hated Percy with a passion.

_You can't hate your brother_, a little voice had cried. _It wasn't his fault he grew up like that and you didn't!_

Harry had to agree, on some level. It was the Dursleys fault… but the Dursleys weren't here.

**I need HELP. Percy might be getting a pet soon and I need help naming him/her. I have some names but I would like to know your choices. It will be a bird of some sort, and it has something (a lot) to do with water. So please list your options in the comments, please!**

**SO VOTE, PLEASE!**

**Also, I would like to say thanks to those who contributed ideas towards Harry's reaction, those are:**

**ww1990ww, **

**Shur'tugalDivergentDemigod,**

**JaxedSilence,**

**Silver Sword Shadeslayer,**

**E. E. Terrill,**

**MusicMadtm, (XD) **

**lucky15371,**

**DooweeBipBopBamLookAtThisLamb**,

**Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever,**

**monitorking4,**

**elena everdeen Jackson,**

**Mrmikezabini227,**

**1eragon33,**

**Darkangel1909.**

**All the reviews that my readers have wrote (not necessarily from above) make my day. Thank you so much, guys.**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


	7. Boggart

**Has anyone heard of the poem A Poisoned Tree by William Blake (one of my personal favorites), give me a shout out if you've read or heard the fantastic poem. **

**Also, I have based Percy's character on his personality in the Lightening Thief: unconfident, modest, selfless, honorable, kind hearted, brave, and impulsive, etc. Whereas Harry is surer of himself, brave, noble, overprotective, bold, the teeniest bit arrogant - but not Malfoy conceited - prideful and wanting to be right, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

**Harry's P.O.V**

**Chapter 7**

An awkward silence descended upon Grimmauld Place.

To be fair, Harry fought the jealousy that washed over him. He really did. But this wasn't a Dementor he could repel with a silly incantation - no, this moment was built upon all the neglection issues Harry had gathered over fifteen years of his miserable life. They don't suddenly disappear, when family comes back into your life. It just doesn't work like that.

Harry eyed Percy suspiciously.

He was fidgeting nervously; Percy's eyes were roaming round, and every few seconds they landed on Harry but just as quickly left, leaving Harry thinking he imagined it.

It wasn't until now Harry had a proper look at Percy: heavy bags hung under his eyes looking like he hasn't slept in days; his sea green eyes held so much understanding and knowing but so much pain. Not only that, but Harry noticed a thin pale scar stretching from underneath his blue shirt to the side of his neck.

"What happened?" Harry blurted out, motioning to the scar.

Percy's hand flew up to it, looking startled at the sudden question.

"Wrong place, wrong time." Percy shrugged; he zipped up his black hoodie, trying to be nonchalant.

It was several minutes before anything remotely interesting happened.

"You never answered my question." Harry said matter-of-factly. "You said you were homeless?"

Percy nodded, insecurely.

"When I was five, Sally married this man. He was awful, a horrible man, treated her like dirt." Percy began to glare at the floor. "I only realized a couple years ago, that Gabe - the guy who Sally married - was hitting her on a daily basis."

There was so much venom in Percy's voice Harry wanted to take a step back, but held his ground. Harry hated this 'Gabe' instantly, how could any kind of man that's even remotely human hit a woman? And from what Percy has told about Sally, only a monster would be able to inflict pain on a kind soul like Sally.

"Why didn't she get out?" Harry asked, his envy dimming away with every word Percy spoke.

"She couldn't pay the bills." Percy was glowering, now. "And Gabe, even though all he did was sit on the couch drinking beer or playing poker games, Gabe had a job that kept us off the streets. The only reason she stayed with him was to feed me. Sally was extremely selfless."

"She sounds incredible." Harry commented, the jealousy was still there but the hate wasn't. The hate began to disintegrate in front of him; there was no hate just a strong dislike.

At least Percy had someone who loved him, who took great care of him. Harry held a certain revulsion which formed in his mind centering Gabe. He didn't know why; Harry hadn't even met Gabe, but there was a defiant loathing in Percy's voice and that made Harry hate Gabe, too.

And Harry felt conflicted. He still resented Percy for growing up with Sally, but also felt a… what was the word… protective? _Yeah,_ Harry nodded mentally. A firm protectiveness developed over Percy and the excitement that came with it once he knew his brother was alive.

"She was," Percy had tears in his eyes. "She died two years ago, leaving me with Gabe."

"I'm sorry, Percy." Harry averted his eyes in shame. Harry wasn't envious of Percy's life, not anymore.

It was more painful to lose someone you knew, and then those you didn't.

"Gabe kicked me out this morning." Percy continued. "Along with a little parting gift."

The last bit wasn't meant for Harry to hear, but he heard and understood instantly. Anger rushed through Harry's veins and blurred his visions for a moment. _What Ginny saw, Percy didn't get into a fight._ Harry thought, furiously. _Gabe had beaten him up_.

Harry was livid at the thought.

This Gabe had beaten up Harry's little brother. His brother… huh, Percy was Harry's brother. Harry shook his head trying to get his mind on topic.

Fury danced in Harry's eyes and he felt like hitting something, but the only thing that would end his wraith would be Gabe lying on the floor bloody and beaten. A roaring monster erupted in Harry's chest, causing his vision to go fuzzy. Harry had only one instinct: shield from the monster who dared hit his little brother.

"I know… I know." Harry couldn't keep the ferocity out of his voice. "We only met today, but… where can I find this Gabe and how do I kill him?"

"I think Sirius already took care of that," Percy said, a little surprise showed in his voice. "In fact, I think Gabe is still unconscious."

Harry made a mental note to thank Sirius, but not forgive him. Hell no, he wasn't letting Sirius off that easy, or the others.

"That won't do," Harry hissed. "That son of a banshee! I'm going to rip his throat out for touching you and Sally!"

Percy looked up in astonishment, but soon his shock morphed into a lopsided grin. Percy held out his hand, and gave Harry a crooked smile.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." Harry shook it in agreement.

…

That night, after he explained to Ron and Hermione who Percy really was which was followed by Hermione exclaiming 'I knew there were no Wizards or Witches in America', Percy and Harry were up talking all night. Harry told Percy all of his adventures at Hogwarts since he started; Percy listened with fascination at the tales of his big brother.

Percy told Harry all about this Camp he went to for ADHD's and Dyslexics and told him all about his friends. Harry noted that one stood out, Annabeth was spoken highly of and Percy described her as beautiful (which Harry will hold against him later in life) and Percy immediately blushed after.

Ron had woken up several times and sat up groggily in his bed after seeing Harry and Percy, rolling around and laughing on the floor. He huffed and turned over, not before sending a sleepy glare in their direction - mostly Percy's.

Just before it turned three a.m Percy declared he was hungry and snuck down to the kitchen to swipe some food, his loot consisted of several cookies, two cheese sandwiches and a handful of jelly beans. To Harry's amusement, Percy complained many times that the food they stole wasn't blue, he then explained to Harry his obsession with blue food.

Their late night/early morning feast didn't last long because Harry suddenly realized (with an impending sense of anxiety) that he had his trial in the morning. And after became conscious that he might not even be able to go back to Hogwarts if the trial didn't go well, Harry flung himself in his bed around half four; he was supposed to be up at six.

Dreading what the morning was going to be like, he tried to get to sleep however Percy didn't really give him an option. He was hyped up and Harry saw why he went to an ADHD camp. Finally, they both fell asleep at 5 a.m, Percy because Harry threatened to hit him over the head and Harry because he was exhausted.

Harry watched Percy getting into his bed, angrily. They had just talked the whole night about their lives, and Harry didn't get to be a part of Percy's, it just wasn't fair how much Harry had taken away from him. He hated the fact that Harry didn't get his childhood intertwined with Percy's. They would have lived with the Dursleys - only because Percy wouldn't have met Gabe and neither would have Sally. Harry would have protected Percy from Dudley and his gang and his Uncle.

Before Harry went to sleep, he looked over to Percy and thanked to whatever force was out there for his little brother.

**Percy's P.O.V**

When Percy woke up he panicked.

He had completely forgotten all about Wizards and Witches, and assumed he was back at Gabe's apartment. Maybe it was the dusty, old smell that had settled throughout the years which reminded Percy of his old home.

But most of all it was the voices. They were all talking at once, and they didn't bother being quiet. Percy could hear the voices were chatting rowdily through the thin floorboards. And that made Percy bolt up in bed. Usually, when there were voices like that in Gabe's apartment it meant he was having a poker game and those ended horribly for Percy. He always used to leave with fresh cuts imprinted there by glass, beer bottles thrown his way. Percy frequently dodged them but would leave the apartment with a broken bone.

So Percy's main intuition was to roll over and fall back to sleep, but then the smell of mouth-watering food wafted up stairs, and Percy did a double take.

He was not at Gabe's.

He was well away from that monster and wouldn't have to see him ever again.

Percy's dread faded, and was replaced by hunger. Percy sat groggily, and swung his feet off the bed, pausing momentarily because of a head rush that plagued him. Percy didn't inconvenience himself to get changed; he went in search for food as his stomach yearned.

He padded down the stairs and found his way into the kitchen (guided by the smell of food). The kitchen was slightly small but felt bigger with so many people in it. When Percy entered it didn't go silent like yesterday, instead only a few people stopped talking and craned their neck at him.

"Good morning." Hermione greeted, as Percy sat down next to her and one of the twins.

From the whole twenty minutes that he met her, Percy already knew that he like Hermione. No doubt about it, only because she reminded him so much of Annabeth. At her name Percy insides did the summersaults.

Percy missed his best friend, already.

"Hey." Percy smiled, although his stomach squirmed guiltily.

He tried not to, but Percy compared Hermione to Annabeth. They were so different in looks (don't get Percy wrong, they were both very stunning), and, yet, so similar in personalities. Both had a thirst for knowledge, but Hermione seemed like the kind of girl who would sit back and do nothing if she got insulted, where as Annabeth would use them as target practice.

Percy loaded his plate with pancakes, bacon, egg, sausages, basically whatever was laid on the table. Before digging in, Percy prayed to Poseidon to forgive him for not sacrificing any food to him.

"Where's Harry?" Percy asked the twin on his left.

"At his trial with the Ministry." He explained. "We know Harry's going to be fine, right Fred?"

"Oh yeah." Fred reassured. "They can't expel him for self defense."

Percy agreed by stuffing scrambled egg in his mouth.

"We're going to Diagonal Alley, later on when Harry arrives back." Mrs. Weasley announced.

"What's Diagonal Alley?" Percy asked, already feeling clueless.

"It's where you buy all your supplies for Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "Like books, robes, cauldrons, a wand, owls…"

A sudden though hit Percy.

"I don't have any money." Percy mumbled, feeling embarrassed, his appetite vanishing.

Percy noticed Ron roll his eyes, irritation plainly on his face.

"What?" Percy asked Ron, annoyed.

Ron seemed alright to Percy, after all the stories Harry told Percy; he thought so highly of him (and Hermione). But Percy couldn't help but dislike Ron - and if not - the sneer on his face which was directed at him.

"Is that a joke?" Ron scoffed.

"Wha- no, um… why?" Percy stuttered, insecure on why Ron was looking his way in dislike.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded, sending a stern look Ron's way.

Ron pointed at Percy accusingly, "Harry's loaded… don't tell me you didn't know that!"

For the second time today, Percy was utterly bewildered. Harry told him he had money, but what was Ron's problem? Why did he detest Percy so much?

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" Percy asked, looking in-between Ron and Hermione who both seemed to be having a conversation with expressions. "It's Harry's money not mine, I have nothing."

Hermione shook her head, half amused and half exasperated.

"Your Harry's brother," Hermione said kindly. "I am sure he's going to share his money with you."

Percy didn't want Harry's money - that was Harry's and Harry's alone.

"No," Percy disagreed. "I'll earn some money somehow, I have, like… twenty dollars in my rucksack, I could get a bit more if that's not enough."

Fred snorted. "I doubt twenty pounds will do."

George cut in. "Anyways, Harry will probably want to buy you the newest broom."

"Broom?" Percy asked. "For… sweeping?"

There were a few coughs that were obviously disguised laughs.

"No," Ron snapped. "For flying."

Percy's heart skipped a beat.

"I… I don't fly." Percy's voice was hoarse even thinking about it.

"Afraid of heights?" George grinned, as if that fear was very funny.

"I'm… um, not afraid of heights… just… I, um, don't fly." Percy defiantly wasn't afraid of flying, in fact, he loved flying on his Pegasus - Blackjack. He was just afraid of being blasted out of the sky by his unforgiving, all powerful uncle. And a broom? was not of his father's element.

"Don't tell Harry that, he loves flying!" Fred chimed in, thinking it was as equally funny as his brother's.

A blush crept upon Percy's face, he masked it by continuing eating. Percy ate in silence, his thoughts on Camp. It would be lunch, right? Percy was honestly confused by the time difference, and all. Either five hours before or after, all Percy knew was he would be in the lake by now, swimming under scorching August sun, warming up the waters.

Once breakfast came to an end, Mrs. Weasley announced they would spend their time waiting for Harry's return by cleaning Grimmauld Place. Percy was grateful, it meant his mind would be preoccupied not thinking of Camp and making Percy homesick.

They split into several groups. The twins and Arthur would be cleaning downstairs; Hermione, Ron and Ginny (who Percy figured he liked) would be cleaning upstairs in the bedrooms. Whilst Percy went with Sirius and Mrs. Weasley to check out this Boggart? Whatever that was. Percy followed Mrs. Weasley up to a spare room, covered in several inches of dust.

A battered, four-post bed stood proudly in the center of the room. The walls were bare a part from the occasional posters on the wall, lastly, there was a chest of drawers that were tucked away in the corner. Percy suddenly felt a bad feeling as his gaze landed on the draws.

"There, in this draw." Mrs. Weasley tapped a draw with her wand. "We think it's a Boggart."

Percy stood to the side, awkwardly as Sirius knelt, inspect the draw.

"Yes." Sirius muttered. "Defiantly a Boggart."

Percy didn't know how Sirius could tell, but said nothing instead a loud SQUWARK! caught his attention. His head snapped up, his hand already in his pocket searching for Riptide in case a Monster decided to attack him, despite the fact Percy was in England, but that was a minor detail to some persistently annoying Monsters.

Sirius stood up, dusting himself off.

"That was Buckbeak." Sirius sighed. "It's time to feed him."

Percy didn't want to know what Buckbeak was, as long as it wasn't a Monster trying to eat his face off he was fine with ignorance.

"What's a Boggart?" Percy asked.

"It's a Monster that can transform into your worst fear." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"What's one doing in he-" Percy's question died in his throat as the draw burst open.

They both stumbled back in surprise; Percy couldn't see what was happening because Mrs. Weasley blocked him. Percy moved out from behind Mrs. Weasley; he had to know if this Boggart would bring harm to anyone here.

But what lay in front of him wasn't what Percy expected. It was Ginny. She was sprawled on the floor, her arms and legs mangled; dead. He barely noticed Mrs. Weasley falling to her knees beside him; Percy was horrified at the sight of Ginny's body.

Percy heard a scream of horror coming from Mrs. Weasley, and that snapped him out of his daze. He stepped forward, wanting to do anything, but Ginny changed. She wasn't Ginny lying on the floor dead, it was Arthur as equally still. And then George, then Fred. Another boy Percy didn't recognize. Percy wanted to act, he truly did, but he was memorized by the changing looks of the Boggart.

He heard the cries of anguish coming from Mrs. Weasley, he heard the pounding footsteps racing up the stairs but didn't register them. Not until the Boggart changed again, this time it changed into Harry, dead. Percy darted forward, blocking Mrs. Weasley from view of his brother lying dead on the floor.

And almost instantaneously, the Boggart changed. No one was dead this time, contrary to popular desire, there stood Gabe, towering over Percy. A beer bottle in his hand, a bloody knife in the other. Just as ugly as before, Gabe sent a patronizing sneer towards Percy, as he took a menacing step forward.

Percy fell on the floor and scrambled back, his burst of courage dying.

"You piece of shit." The Boggart-Gabe snarled. "It's your fault your mother died!"

Percy let loose a whimper of fright as the Boggart-Gabe advanced. Percy continued to cower away until his back hit the wall, right next to the door.

"You're gonna pay for what your _Godfather_ did," the Boggart-Gabe roared. "You hear that, you fucking bastard? I'm gonna beat you senseless."

Feeling like an ten year old again, Percy hid his face in his hands wanting to cry out for help, but he didn't have to. George had burst through the door, his wand drawn; nearly sent flying as Fred ran into him.

George noticed his Mother on the floor, collecting herself, but tears still ran down her face, and Percy cowering into a wall.

"Riddikulus!" He bellowed, rage passing over his face.

The Boggart transformed into a pink Goblin in a tiara, Percy was so amused by the Goblin he stood up, whilst it mumbled something.

What happened next caught Percy totally by surprise, the Boggart, again, transformed into a man. A pale man with a black cloak. He had slits for eyes and his nose looked like it had been hit several times by a frying pan.

George stepped back in shock.

"Voldemort." He heard Fred whisper, also in astonishment.

Gabe forgotten, Percy whipped his head round and glared at the snake-man. This was Voldemort. Percy's insides raged, as the fury inside him built up. This is what killed Lily and James Potter. This man was what everyone was afraid of.

"Avada Ke-" Percy didn't think, instinct passed through him. In a blink of an eye, Percy pulled Riptide free of his pocket, forcing it into a sword. And before Voldemort could finish the killing curse Percy had lunged forward and sliced his sword through his stomach.

Voldemort evaporated into a heap of golden dust, just like any common Hell Hound. Without hesitation, Percy quickly capped Riptide, before Mrs. Weasley could see his glistening sword and slipped the pen back into his pocket. But unfortunately, Fred and George did notice.

George helped Mrs. Weasley up off the floor whilst Fred walked up to Percy, eyes wide.

"Was that a sword?" Fred asked, amazement in his voice.

"Yeah," Percy admitted. "But, please Fred, you can't tell anyone! George either."

Fred nodded, still in awe. "You stabbed the Dark Lord with a sword that just vanished!"

"He was going to kill you." Percy raised his eyebrows, ignoring the vanishing part. "Would you prefer if I didn't?"

"No." Fred said, hurriedly. "But you've got a brass pair, Perce."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, weakly. "I think that was enough for one day."

Percy nodded, patting his pocket slightly.

"We actually came up here to tell you Harry's back, but I thought that could wait." George said sarcastically.

Mrs. Weasley lead the way downstairs, whereas George sent Percy a reproachful look, but followed. And Fred patted Percy on the back and scurried after them.

Percy turned to the golden dust and swiftly kicked it, spread it around the room.

He was afraid of Gabe? Sure, he was defiantly intimidated by Gabe, but frightened? Apparently. Percy sighed, just when he thought he left that part of his past behind him, the bastard popped back into his life again.

**I know I'm asking a lot from you guys but if you would be awfully kind and tell me should there be demigods in Hogwarts? And if so, who?**

**Malfoy?**

**Neville?**

**Luna?**

**Who Else?**

**Like It? Hate It? Just Review It!**

**HeadUpHeartStrong**

**xxx**


End file.
